Just Let Go
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: "I-I've decided to forget past, forget everything that happened, the wedding, engagement and most of all…" She trailed off lowering her gaze to her lap."You." She whispered.She sat there until her legs felt numb. She stood up and blew a kiss to Calvin.
1. Crack

_Crack_

Sonny's head whipped to her right, the shattered picture broken into two. She felt her heart race, and her palms sweat. Sonny walked towards the picture, crouching down and panicking.

"Oh no!" She cried, her white gown covering the wooden floor. Tawni approached her.

"Don't worry we'll fix it later, right now we have to go." Tawni assured her, applying powder to her glowing face. Sonny's eyes watered and she knew something bad would happen.

"B-But, this is a bad omen." She worried, her voice cracking. Tawni stifled a laugh shaking her head at the naïve brunette.

"21 years old and you still believe in these stupid superstitions?" Tawni asked. Sonny ignored her friend's taunts and sighed.

"Sonny!" Chad's voice called. Tawni immediately helped Sonny up, smoothing the creases of her ball gown.

"She's almost ready." Tawni said, opening the door and revealing the heartthrob. He flashed a smile at Sonny, but soon vanished when he noticed her frown.

"You okay?" He asked lifting her chin to look in her chocolate brown eyes. Sonny faked a smile and nodded. Chad didn't buy it he knew everything about Sonny.

"Sonny." He said sternly. She looked up at him, and pointed towards the broken picture of her and the blonde actor. Chad knew Sonny believed in superstitions and she took them seriously.

"Don't worry Sonny. Everything is fine" He smiled patting her shoulders. Sonny's lips curved into a small smile trusting Chad's words.

"You see everything's okay. Now let's go." Tawni smiled, holding Sonny's long train. Chad abruptly stopped them, ting out a white gold necklace from his pocket.

"T-This is a Cooper family tradition, only for the bride." He whispered and placed the sterling necklace on her neck, his fingers brushing against her cool skin constantly making Sonny shiver. Tawni's eyes lowered and she sighed sadly, _Why didn't you choose Chad? Why? _Tawni thought to herself.

"Now your ready." He said, his voice cracking slightly. Chad went out first, running down the steps. Sonny made her way down the steps, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. The huge wooden door was the only thing stopping Sonny from her wedding. She placed her hands on the door and slowly pushed it, revealing crying guests and Chad's shattered face. Tawni and Sonny exchanged glances, a huge lump forming in the brunette's throat. They both stepped in walking slowly and analyzing the place. _He _wasn't in the altar. Connie, walked towards her daughter, tears pricking her eyes.

"Mom?" She asked. Connie sniffed, wiping the tears and gaining the courage to speak to Sonny.

"C-Calvin, he…." Connie looked back at Chad who looked broken. Sonny's mind kept wandering back to the broken picture and the bad omen.

"Mom! Where's Calvin!" Sonny screamed, her voice drowning in worry. Tawni gasped and understood what was going on. Sonny ran to Chad, her eyes watering.

"Where Calvin?" She shook Chad's shoulders violently. Chad closed his eyes tightly and felt his knuckles becoming white.

"He.."

"Chad!" Sonny pleaded, her hands shaking.

"Calvin's dead okay!" Chad yelled, his voice echoing in the huge room. Tawni eyes bulged and she dropped Sonny's train. The brunette let go of Chad's collar, and she collapsed on the floor, warm tears falling from her eyes. Mrs. Cooper crouched near Sonny anger and sorrow written all over her face.

"You." She warned wagging her finger in a threatening manner. Sonny looked up to her, shocked at her deathly voice.

"This is your entire fault! You're a bad omen to this family. Y-You killed my son." She screamed and ripped the necklace from her neck causing it to shatter like Sonny's heart. Sonny felt motionless, numb to any pain. Her breath caught in her throat as her fingers felt her bare neck. Chad crouched next to her and stroked her tears. He glared at his mom, shooing her away.

"S-Sonny." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry." He rested his head on her shoulder. Sonny shook her head slowly.

"Don't be sorry, Chad he's fine." She smiled widely. Chad immediately looked at Sonny in shock.

"Sonny, C-Calvin's de-"

"No! He isn't! He's on his way. I'll go wait outside." Sonny argued, running outside and sitting on the stone steps. Chad played along with her and sat near her. Day turned to night and Sonny waited the whole time with Chad never leaving her side.

_Calvin Dylan Cooper_

_1986-2008_

"Hey, it's been awhile." Sonny tucked in a long strand of her dark hair. Her fingers brushed against the cool stone. She sighed.

"Everything changed since you d-died." Sonny choked, holding in her tears.

"I dyed my hair black." She twiddled with her hair and smiled sadly. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair and she closed her eyes feeling the warm morning summer.

"I-I've decided to forget past, forget everything that happened, the wedding, engagement and most of all…" She trailed off lowering her gaze to he rlap.

"You." She whispered. She sat there until her legs felt numb. She stood up and blew a kiss to Calvin, smiling and knowing it will be the last time she goes there.

**New story? Yep yep! It's like a twist of the book/movie Eat Pray Love. Sonny's letting go of the past and traveling the world! Well only one part haha. **


	2. Just Need A Break

His icy blue eyes burned through their picture. Her smile was taunting him and Calvin's small "fake" smile was his biggest strength. Chad lowered his gaze ashamed of what he was thinking. How could he think bad of his dead brother? A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Chad?" A soft female voice called. Chad recognized that voice. His lips curved into a small smile as he called out.

"Come in." The door creaked and opened to a familiar blonde.

"Tawni, what's up?" He asked, running a hand through his blonde locks. Tawni shook her head smiling at Chad who hadn't changed one bit.

"I was just visiting your mother, she told me to stay for a few weeks." Tawni replied, sitting down on his leather couch. Chad nodded his head.

"Oh. Welcome." He said, his voice filled with disinterest. Tawni sensed Chad's distance and gave him a questioning look.

"Your mom…." Tawni started, her voice shaky and unsure.

"She said you've become distant." Her blue eyes were glued on his. Chad looked up immediately, chuckling in response.

"I'm not, she's just been through too much." Chad assured his voice drowning in lies. Tawni sighed sadly.

"You're a bad liar. I've known you for 14 years Chad." Tawni said, a small smile forming as she spoke. Her Sonny, Chad and Calvin were close friends ever since they were young.

"Look Tawn." He stopped himself when he said her nickname. Tawni's smile grew wider, knowing that he still was the kid Chad she loved as a brother.

"_Tawni_." He corrected.

"I'm not becoming distant-"

"You already are distant, Chad." Tawni's voice lowered. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she gently wiped them away.

"I need a break." He stood up and grabbed his car keys, leaving the broken blonde to weep alone. Chad strutted down the stairs, stomping in anger.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Chad's mother asked, her eyes puffy from crying. Chad stopped to look at her.

"Nowhere." He said. Mrs. Cooper's eyes flashed in anger.

"Are you meeting that wretched girl?" Her voice was filled with hate. Chad was flustered, how dare she say anything about Sonny.

"Shut up, mom." His voice echoed in the hollow room. The cook, Sandra couldn't believe that Chad would raise his voice at his own mother.

"She is the daughter-in-law of this family-"

"Is?" The blonde woman asked, her voice raising.

"She wasn't even married to my Calvin." She spat. Chad rolled his eyes, fuming at this point.

"Calvin loved her. At least show some respect to him. It must hurt him to see how much you hate this "wretched girl." Chad explained, his heart breaking with each word. Mrs. Cooper laughed darkly.

"And for your information, you _loved_ Sonny when Calvin brought her home, what happened now? Huh?" Chad asked, stepping closer to his mother. Her mouth didn't open an inch. Sandra smiled a bit, realizing how much he loved Sonny. A flashback rolling in her head.

"_Chad!" Sandra called, her eyes roaming for her favorite blonde. She stopped when she heard sniffles. Her head whipped to her right and she saw him, standing in the balcony._

"_Chad." Her voice quivered. Chad immediately wiped his eyes and put on a fake smile._

"_Hey Sandy." She shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He focused on the bright stars above him. _

"_Sonny needs you." She blurted. Chad's eyes immediately widened and looked at Sandra._

"_I mean, it's Calvin and Sonny's anniversary but he-"_

"_Forgot, again right?" Chad finished for her, his eyes rolling in the process. Sandra nodded and sighed heavily._

"_They planned their wedding." She whispered, and waited for his heart to shatter and for him to fake a smile. This time, he didn't. Small tears ran down the curve of his cheeks. Sandra brushed his bangs, smoothing his hair and bringing him closer in a motherly embrace._

"_Shh, it's okay my baby." She soothed him. _

"_I love her." He croaked. The older brunette closed her eyes and nodded._

"_I know. I know." She repeated._

"I'm leaving forever!" He stomped out of the house, interrupting Sandra's flashback. Her eyes widened as she ran out calling after her beloved son.

"Chad!" She called once more. He stopped and faced her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You can't leave sweetie!" She scolded. Chad smiled as she scolded her.

"I'll come back for you, Sandy I always do." He whispered and hugged her short figure. She pulled away and chuckled.

"I just need a break." He sighed looking down. Sandra jolted up, an idea forming her brain.

"How about India?" She asked, smiling. Chad thought hard and carefully before answering.

"That might just be it." He whispered to himself.

"Mom, I need a break." The brunette declared, placing the bills on the table. Connie looked at her daughter, a supportive smile present on her face.

"I think you need one too." Connie agreed, sipping the warm coffee. Sonny fixed her thick black frames on her nose and smiled.

"I'm going to India." She finalized. Connie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. India was completely sudden and rushed.

"How bout Wiscons-"

"No. I've booked the ticket for Friday." She said, her tone a little serious. Connie sighed.

"That's in two days." Her voice shook. Sonny smiled at her mom.

"Please don't cry mom, I'm 23 not a 16 year old." She said, hugging her mom and chuckling at how worried her mom looked.

"Fine." Connie gave up as Sonny smiled and dashed to her room looking out the window.

"It's time to let go of you, Calvin."

"Time to forget you, Munroe." Chad smiled at the bright stars from his car window.

**Just to let ya'll know, there is NO So Random or Mack Falls, it's typical people. Chad's a business tycoon and Sonny's an accountant. Tawni, Chad, Sonny and Calvin have been friends ever since they were children. **


End file.
